


Ready or not...

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter need to work together to get this job done…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or not...

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my livejournal: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/16723.html

“Are you ready?” Peter asked Neal, who was standing next to him.

“No, are you?”

“I guess… OK, just cowboy up and get this over with.” Peter said firmly.

Neal and Peter watched the people around them and had to admit, this was not what they had been expecting.

“You know what to do?”

“Yes, Peter, we went over this, what, three times already? I know what is expected of me and I will perform my part to the best of my abilities.”

“Yeah, but who knows who will be on the other side? We have no idea, we didn´t have time to prepare properly. It is just you and me, without backup.”

“There is always backup… Peter, don´t be so melodramatic. It is the Holidays, what could go wrong? Tonight, we will be sipping champagne with El, June and Mozzie. Mozzie even got his hand son some fine Cuban cigars. Just let me play my part, you take care of your own task, and everything will be OK. Trust me.”

“Trust you? That´s a good one. And I didn´t hear the cigar part.” Peter snorted. But he still started putting on his protective clothing the employees of the place had laid out for him. “You´ve got your gear?”

Peter couldn´t let it go, he was a bit nervous. Under normal circumstances, he was better in controlling his nerves, he wasn´t sure why he couldn´t this time.

”Jez Peter, yes, I am ready. I was born ready, now let´s just get out there and do it already.” Neal was getting annoyed, and he didn´t do anything to hide it anymore. He had been patient, but Peter was exaggerating. How hard could this be?

 

Once they were both geared up, they followed the other crew out into the large hall. They all took their pre-designated space in the line and waited.

Peter and Neal could hear the noise of a lot of people waiting on the other side of the door and they both looked at each other to find support.

“Are you ready?” the team leader asked out loud and everyone around Peter and Neal started cheering, so they both joined in.

The doors were opened and dozens of people entered the large hall, forming a line and taking up a tray.

Neal took the first portion of peas and carrots and distributed it in one of the bowls of the trays.

“Have a wonderful New Year!” Neal said cheerfully.

 A big toothless smile was returned.

 

After a couple of hours serving, Peter looked worn out and Neal started chuckling.

“I didn´t know this was going to be so demanding, I have never served that many mashed potatoes in my life before.” Peter complained.

“Admit it, you are becoming an old man.” Neal joked with a big smile.

“I am glad we lost that bet to Diana and Jones, it is a worthwhile cause and we helped a lot of people today.” Peter said with a satisfied look.

Neal took of his paper hat and took a tray to get his own dinner. It tasted better than caviar, as this meal was well earned. But he had to admit, he couldn´t wait for some of El´s hors d´oeuvres, champagne and a good Cuban cigar, courtesy of Mozzie.

 

 

 

Wishing you all a Happy New Year!


End file.
